There's Us
by ilovetimrozon
Summary: Have something ever in your life went so good but then so bad? I have. From Boyzattack to a Funeral. Then to the double of responsilbilty. You thought you had a perfect life but when fate gets in the way, you're in for a hand full. This is my story.
1. Prologue

** There's Us**

I was just in school one day thinking of something to write about for a story and I thought of this. Since most stories are about Jude, I write about I thought I should write about Tommy. It's a different style of writing for me but that's what I was writing towards. And here it is.

Characters...

Tommy: 21

Jude: 16

Sadie: 18

Kwest: 20

Hunter: 17

Carly: 23

Isabella ( Bella): 5

Timothy ( Tim): 5

Jamie: 16

Sarah: 16

Prologue: Jude and Tommy never met and she's not a rock star. And Tommy's not a producer yet. Anyway here's the storyline. Tommy's sister Carly die in a car accident. She was coming from work, going home. It was raining very hard. The roads were wet and slippery. As she was driving north another car was going south but was in the same lane as Carly. Carly hit the brakes to stop the collision but it was too late. The car crashed right into her, killing her instantly. She and Tommy were very close growing up. Since it was only two of them. She was two years older than Tommy. As they were growing up, they went their separate ways but still very close. Tommy moved out his parents house at the age of 13. He was discovered in a mall, becoming a member of a boy band called Boyzattack. Carly was heartbroken but they stayed in contact with each other. Years later Carly became 18, she graduated high school and was ready for college.

But her plans came up short when she found out she was pregnant with twins, by her 2 year boyfriend. She tells him and he leaves her. He told her that he had a future ahead of him and he didn't need a kid or kids holding him back. She was heartbroken once again. Carly knew she couldn't do it alone, so she called Tommy who was 16 at the time. She knew that he was the only person she can count on at the time. Tommy told Darius he quit because he had to take care of his sister. By the age 16, he was practically rich, "_Pick up the Pieces" _was a number one hit on the charts. He gave her everything she needed, even if she denied, saying she didn't need it. He let her move into his penthouse and gave her money. He helped her until she got settle and was able to stand on her own two feet and he got her a house, she thought that was too much but he brought it anyway. He moved back to Canada at 17 and lived his life and visited Carly monthly. Which was good for the both of them. Tommy found out about the accident at the age of 20, he almost die. He was shocked, mad, sad and the most of all depressed. He became anti-social to everyone but they understood. Carly and Tommy was like Peanut butter and Jelly. They just went to together, family wise. But what he didn't know that he had a lot of responsibility coming his way at the time. And that was his older sister's twins. Isabella and Timothy. Two five year old. They were passed to him he knew why. Tommy was terrified of having to take care of his sister's kids. But he did.

One year later after everything. Tommy decided to start over and begin a new life. He was born and raised in France but moved to Canada at 13. He was going to go back to Canada, his hometown he would call it.


	2. Coming Back Home

At Toronto Airport... Tommy grabs the last of his suitcases and grabs Isabella hand. Who was holding her small pink Hello Kitty suitcase that you could roll around.

Tommy: Tim, grab your suitcases. Kwest should be here any minute.( As on cue, someone called his name.)

?: Tom!( Tommy turns around to see Kwest smiling.)

Tommy smiles back: Hey Man!( He said, pulling Kwest into an man hug and doing their guy handshake.)

Kwest pulls back and looks at Tommy: It's good to see you T!

Tommy: Yeah, it's good to be back. I miss it here.( Kwest nods understanding.)

Kwest: Everyone misses you. I mean like crazy.

Tommy: I know the feeling. So how's everything at G Majors?

Kwest: It's cool, you know same'o, same'o. ( Tommy nods.) So these the twins?( He asks looking down at Isabella and Timothy. Who were bickering back and forth. Obviously they were related. He knew for a fact that, that was them.)

Tommy: Yep. That's them.

Kwest amused: Are they always like this?( He asks, seeing Timothy pull Isabella dark brown braided ponytail, then Bella pushes him.)

Tommy shakes his head: Please. This is just a preview. They were ten times worst back in France.( Kwest chuckles.)

Kwest: I can tell. Hey, I'm Kwest. (He said to them. They both smiles.)

Isabella: Hi, I'm Isabella. You can call me Bella for short. (She said, holding out her small hand for him to shake. Kwest grins and shook her hand.)

Timothy rolls his eyes at Bella's intro: Sup! I'm Timothy or Tim or whatever floats your boat. But I'd rather you call me Tim!( He smirks.)

Tommy: Tim!( He snaps. Kwest waves his hand, saying it was nothing.)

Kwest: Nah. It's cool, T. I like his confidence.

Tommy mutters: You mean cockiness?( Kwest heard him and smirks to himself.)

Kwest: He gets it from you Tom! Might as well get use to it.

Tim: So, you're uncle Tommy's best friend?

Kwest: Since we were kids.( He said grabbing Tommy's two blue suitcases. Tommy got the rest. They walked out the airport to be hit warm, toasty, summer Canada air. Tommy breathed in the air and smiles. He missed Canada, a lot. Kwest stops walking in front of a black Hummer. He pops the trunk lock and places, Tommy things back there. Tommy did the same for the rest of his, Tim and Bella's. When he was finish, they got into the car and he put there seatbelts on. He got into the passenger's seat, putting on his seatbelt as well as Kwest pulls out the lot onto the road.)

Kwest: How was France?

Tommy: Beautiful. But I miss it here. How's everyone?

Kwest: Good. They're still the same before you left.( Tommy nods.)

Tommy: Is my Viper okay?

Kwest laughs, at the sudden change of conversation: Yes, your precious viper is great. It's safe and sound in your garage.

Tommy smiles: Great. Thanks, man. ( Kwest shook his head.)

Kwest: No problem. Oh, here's your keys.( He hands Tommy, the blue key chain that had all sliver keys attached to them. That he had pulled out his pockets.)

Tommy: Thanks again.( He said as he grabs them from Kwest.)

Kwest: Welcome. So, where to?

Tommy thought about it: Ah, my penthouse. Gotta get situated.( Kwest nods.) I see you're enjoying the hummer?( He asked smirking.)

Kwest chuckles: Yeah. A lot of space if you know what I mean. ( He wriggles his eyebrows. Tommy laughs.)

Tommy: Gross dude! Didn't need to know that.( Kwest laughs along with him.)

Kwest: Nah! I'm just playing.( They continued to laugh and talk the whole ride to Tommy's house.)

At Tommy's Penthouse...Kwest pulls into Tommy's driveway. Tommy unhooks his seatbelt and got out the car. Kwest pops the locks for the trunk. Tommy got the suitcases out and then got Bella and Tim out. He walks to Kwest's window, he rolls it down.

Tommy: Thanks once again, man.( He places his suitcases on the ground and held his hand out to Kwest. Him and Kwest did their handshake thing again, they always do.)

Kwest: No prob. I'll see you guys later.

Tommy: Yeah. Later man.( He walks towards his house.)

Kwest: Bye T.( He shouts after him.) Bye Bella and Tim.( They waved and went into the house with Tommy.)

Bella & Tim: WOW!( They said in unison. As they looked at Tommy's house in awe. The house was practically a mansion, it was huge. The outside color was a tan color. It was rectangled shape with a lot of windows. Inside it was fully furnished with the most expensive furniture they ever seen. Even though he had left a year later, it still looked new.)

Tommy smiles: You guys like it?( They nods.)

Tim's mouth and eyes was wide open: Uh YEAH! Your house is AWESOME!

Bella: Yeah. It's amazing. ( She said, smiling and looking around.)

Tim: Amazing BIG! This house had to cost like a zillion dollars!

Tommy chuckles: Something like that. Oh and it has a pool.( The twins looks at each other then at Tommy before smiling hugely.) Come on. I'll show you two around.( They followed Tommy everywhere in the mansion and then their rooms. Tommy had Bella's and Tim's remodel to their kind of style, that they'll like.)

Bella's room was all pink, Hello Kitty. She gasps at her room. It was just what she wanted. Everything was Hello Kitty. Her TV, dresser, walls, carpet, bed, closet. Even pictures of Hello Kitty. She drops her suitcase on her Hello Kitty bed and looks at Tommy and smiles.

Bella: I love it! Thanks, so much uncle Tommy!( She ran to him and hugs his waist tightly. He smiles and hugs her back.)

Tommy: You're welcome.( She lets go of his waist and walks back to her bed, opens her suitcase. Tommy left Bella's room and went to Tim's.)

Tim was strumming on the guitar that was in his room, just for him. He loves music as much as Tommy do. His room was a light blue with different cartoon super hero action figures sitting on his dresser and shelf by above his bed. He had spider-man, batman and superman. His bed had spider man sheets on it. Plus posters of his favorite bands. Fall out boys, Panic at the Disc' O, American Rejects, The Fray, Maroon 5, Taking Back Sunday and Simple Plan. His room was just like Bella's but a boy verison. Tommy knocks on the open door. Tim looks up.

Tommy: I see your enjoying room and guitar?( He asks Tim, leaning on the door frame. Tim learned how to play the guitar at 4, when he seen Tommy playing one day he was visiting them. It looked fun to him so he wanted to learn to play and Tommy taught him.)

Tim: Yeah! It's awesome! Thanks Tommy.

Tommy: You're welcome. So, what were you playing?

Tim shrugs his shoulders: Nothing really, just strumming.

Tommy: Cool, you know that's a Gibson. (Tim's face brightens up.)

Tim: Really?!( He asks excitedly.)

Tommy nods: Yep. That's was my first guitar. I got it as a present from my mom, when I turned 6 almost your age. Now it's yours!

Tim never felt so happy in his life: Thanks, so much uncle Tommy!( He said sincerely. Tommy smiles.)

Tommy: No problem buddy.( Tim gave him a smile and continues to strum away on his brand Gibson. Tommy smiles again and left.)


	3. Settling In

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you all like my story. Some of my viewers asked me if Jude's going to be in this fic? Yes she is, but not right at the moment. Later in the chapters she will be. Thanks and keep on viewing and reviewing, you guys are AWESOME!**

Tommy went to his room, unpacked his clothes and other items. He finishes around 2pm. His stomach growls, telling him that he was hungry. He walks to the kitchen, looks in the fridge to see tons of food. Tommy smiles and made a mental note to himself to thank Kwest. Tommy decided on making him a sandwich. He took out the bread, mayo, ham, turkey, cheese and a can of Pepsi. He opens the loaf of bread and took out 6 slices, putting mayo on them. And one slice of ham, turkey and cheese. Then the other slice of bread on top each sandwich and cut them into 4's.

Tommy: Bella! Tim! Come into the kitchen.( Tim and Bella shows up at the same time.)

Bella and Tim: Yes?

Tommy: I made you guys lunch.( He said, showing them the sandwiches.)

Bella: Good, because I'm starving. (She sat down at the table, across from Tommy. He gave her, her lunch.)

Tommy: Tim, you hungry?

Tim: You know it!( He hops in the chair next to his sister. Tommy gives him his lunch too.)

Tim took a bite of his sandwich: So, what is G-Majors uncle Tommy?(Tommy swallows the bite he had in his mouth.)

Tommy Tim, please don't talk with food in your mouth.( He nods and swallows.)

Bella: Yeah, what is G-Majors?

Tommy: It's a music company.

Tim smiles excitedly: Cool! Can we go?

Tommy couldn't help but say yes: Sure. We'll go tomorrow. First thing in the morning. How do that sound?( He opens his Pepsi and taking a sip.)

Tim: Sounds awesome!

Tommy nods and look over at Bella: Bella, what about you?

Bella shrugs, not really caring: Okay, I guess.

Tim: So? Is it like there any famous people there?

Tommy: Yeah, kinda. You know Shay?( He took another sip.)

Tim jaw drops: S to the H to the A to the Y? The Shay? Uh Yeah! That dude can rap!

Tommy: He's okay. That's Darius nephew. ( Tim gapes again.)

Tim: What?! Darius and Shay are related?!

Tommy: Yep. Darius is Shay's manger/ uncle.

Tim: Awesomer! Darius was the stuff back then. Now Shay following his footsteps. You have to let meet them?!

Tommy: Maybe. Shay might not be there but Darius will. He owns G-majors.( He goes to the fridge and get two apple juice boxes. He hands them one each.)

Both: Thanks.

Tommy: Welcome. (He starts to clean up, putting the sandwich stuff away.)

Bella and Tim had gone to their rooms, while Tommy was cleaning up. When Tommy was finished, he went into room. Tommy sat down on his king size bed and sighs in content. He was happy to be home. He missed everything and everyone. He looks around his room, something catching his eye. It was a picture of him and his sister Carly, when they were at least 6 and 8. He was 6 and she was 8. They were smiling big. It was Christmas morning. Their mom took the picture. Tommy had got a Gibson from her. That was maybe the happiest day of his life. Carly had her arm around his neck, pulling him to her smiling just as big as Tommy. She knew how bad Tommy wanted that guitar and she was happy that he finally got it.

A tear fell out his eye down his cheek. He missed his sister. A lot. He put his head into his hands, crying freely. He didn't know how long he had been crying but a knock made his head snap up. It was either Bella or Tim. He couldn't let them see him like this. He fiercely wipes his eyes and got up. He walks towards his door and opens it see Bella frowning. He put on a forced smile.

Tommy: Hey, what's wrong?

Bella: Tim! He keeps playing that stupid guitar and it's getting on my nerves!

Tommy: Hey! That guitar isn't stupid!( Bella rolls her eyes.) Did you tell him to stop?

Bella nods: Yes! But he won't stop. He's doing it on purpose!( She said with a huff. Tommy knew she was telling the truth. Tim always did something to annoy Bella.)

Tommy: Okay, let's go.( They went to Tim's room to see the door closed. And a very loud, ear drum bussing, deafening guitar playing. Tommy knocks on the door. Nothing happen. The music kept on playing. Tommy knocks again. Nothing.)

Tommy shouts: Tim! Tim!( The guitar playing stops. The door opens to a slight red looking Tim. His hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled. He was holding his guitar, breathing heavy.)

Tommy looks at him weirdly: What were you doing?

Tim: Playing my guitar. ( he said breathless.)

Tommy: I know that. But what happen to you?( He said, referring to his appearance. Tim caught on.)

Tim: Oh! I was rocking like Simple Plan do on Perfect. When they were on the roof, in the rain. That was awesome!

Tommy laughs: Okay, but could you keep it down. You're annoying your sister.( Tim looks at Bella. She glares at him. He smiles and looks back at Tommy.)

Tim: Ok, Tommy. I'll keep it down.( Tommy smiles and ruffles his hair.)

Tommy: Thank you. Try to promise me, you two won't to kill each other.( He looks at them before walking away back to his room.)

Bella: I promise nothing.( She mumbles. Tim heard her and smirks. He closes his door in her face. Bella scoffs and goes back to her room.)

The next morning...Tommy woke up at 7am and got ready. He put on his favorite pair blue jeans and a black button up. When he was finished getting ready, he went to wake up Tim and Bella. He went to Tim's room first because he was the closest. Tommy knocks on the door. No one answered. Tommy opens the door to see Tim spreaded out on his bed. The cover was over his body and head but his legs and arms were sticking out. Plus he was snoring. Tommy shook his head at his nephew. He walks over to his bed.

Tommy: Tim wake up! Tim!( He shook him. Tim groans and turns on his stomach, his head facing the wall. Tommy sighs. This always happen when he wake up Tim.) Tim!( He groans again. Tommy pulls the cover from over his head.)

Tim: What!( He barks, tiredly.)

Tommy: Get up and get ready!

Tim: Why?!( He said whiny, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head.)

Tommy: We're going to G-Majors today remember? You wanted to go!( Tim's eyes snaps open and sat up quickly.)

Tim: Oh yeah!( He jumps out of his bed and ran to his bathroom, that was in his room. Tommy chuckles and left ths room, going to Bella's. He lifts an hand to knock on the door, but it opens before he could. He looks down to see a sleepy Bella with messy bed hair.)

Tommy: Hey, you're up.

Bella: Yeah.( She yawns.)

Tommy: Since, when you're up this early?( He asks, looking at his watch to see 8:07.)

Bella: Tim stupid, annoying snoring woke me up!

Tommy laughs: Yeah. He could wake up all of a Canada.( Bella nods.) Get ready we're going to-( Bella cut him off.)

Bella: G-Majors. I know.

Tommy: When you're done, come downstairs to the kitchen.( She nods again and closes her door. Tommy went downstairs to the kitchen. He thought he'd get breakfast ready. He got out everything and made pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. Tim was the first to come downstairs from the smell of breakfast. He wearing a red T-shirt that had Spider-man on it. With some faded blue jeans. His hair was a lot like Tommy's. Gelled and spiked in every direction. Tommy taught him how to do his hair too. Something Carly hated that he did. He was a mini verison of Tommy. People would say their twins. Tim hops into a chair that was by the counter/table. Tommy began to fix him a plate.)

Tommy: Good morning.

Tim: Morning.( Tommy gave him his plate. Tim ate like there was no tomorrow.)

Tommy: Someone's hungry.( Tim ignores him and kept on eating. Tommy shook his head and got out 3 glass cups, pouring orange juice in them. Giving one to Tim, himself and sat the other one down for Bella.)

Bella came downstairs refresh and clean. She had on a white short sleeve shirt that "Hello Kitty" logo on it in pink rimstones. Finishing it off with a pink knee-high skirt. And some white sandals. Her hair was down and wavy because she had braids in them yesterday. Bella looked just her mom. The dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes and soft pale skin. Tim and Bella might be twins but was nothing a like at all. Bella sat down 2 chairs down from Tim. Tim smirks, knowing she was still mad at him. Tommy saw this but didn't say anything. He just gave her, her breakfast. They ate in silence. Except for the clicking of forks on the glass plates and glass cups being picked up and down on the table. When everyone was done, Tommy cleared them and put them in the dishwasher. He checks his watch to see 9:17.

Tommy: Come on guys, it's time to go. ( He grabs his house\car keys, cell phone and wallet off the glass table in the living room. Where he keeps them.)

They leave the penthouse and goes to the garage. Tommy opens it with his keys to 5 different cars. A blue Viper, a Black Mustang, a Sliver H2, Tan Porsche and a Dark Blue Motorcycle. The twins mouths drops.

Tim: WOW! Awesome cars uncle Tommy!( Bella looks at Tim.)

Bella: Why do you always have to say "awesome"? It's getting old.( Tim glares at her. Tommy sighs 'here we go again' he thought.)

Tim: Maybe because I want to princess!( He shot at her. She opens her mouth to say something but Tommy stops her.)

Tommy: Stop! God, don't you two ever get tired of arguing?!( He asks them frustrated.)

Tim points at Bella: She started it!

Bella: Yeah! Want me to finish?!( She said, walking towards him.)

Tommy sighs again and grabs Bella before she got any closer: Just stop it! Please, you two are twins for the love of god! You two share the same DNA.( Bella crosses her arms and Tim rolls his eyes.) When we get to G-Majors, act like you go some sense and try to act like you two like each other.

Bella huffs: I'd rather eat dog food!

Tim smirks: Good, because that's what you are!

Bella jaw drops: That's it!( She makes a move to tackle him but Tommy grabbed her by her shirt.)

Tommy: No! This is it! Bella front seat! Tim back seat!( They looks at him in confusion.)

Tommy: In the H2!

Bella: Huh?( She asks confused. Tim was just as confused.)

Tommy sighs: The Hummer!

Bella and Tim: Oh.( They walk over to the hummer that had its own space. They got in and put on their seatbelts. Tommy got in too and then drove out the garage onto his driveway then on the road. They rode in silence once again.)

At G-Majors... Tommy pulls in the parking lot and got out with the twins. They walks into the building. With Bella at Tommy's right and Tim at his left. A blonde walks up to them.

?: Hey Tommy!( Tommy looks at the blonde to see it was Sadie, Kwest's girlfriend.)

Tommy smiles: Sadie. Hey!( He pulls her into a hug.)

Sadie smiles back: How are you?

Tommy: Good, I guess. What about you?

Sadie smiles again, thinking about Kwest: Fantastic.( She looks down at the twins.) These the twins?

Tommy nods: Yep. That's them.( Tim gave Bella a wet willie and she pushes him.)

Sadie laughs: They are so related. Just like me and Jude when we were little.

Tommy thoughts: Jude? Who's Jude?( Sadie looks at Tommy to see him in his thoughts. She shakes her head 'same old Tommy'.)

Sadie: Tom!( She shouts. Tommy snaps out his thoughts and looks back at Sadie.)

Tommy: Yeah?

Sadie: I said are you listening to me?

Tommy nods, lying: Yeah. Totally. Uh what did you say?

Sadie rolls her eyes playfully: You're still the same Tom. ( Tommy shrugs, grinning.) Do you want me to tell D, you're here?

Tommy: Yeah. Thanks.( She nods and turns to leave but Tommy stops her.) Wait!

Sadie: Yeah?

Tommy: Where's Kwest?

Sadie points to Studio B: Studio B.

Tommy: Thanks again.( She nods again and left going to Darius's office.) Tim, Bella come on.( They go to Studio B, to see kwest sitting at the soundboard as a girl. She had long black hair and she looked a bit Asian. Her voice was great. Tommy taps Kwest's shoulder. He jumps and turns around seeing Tommy and the twins. He smiles, getting out his chair; giving Tommy a man hug and they did their handshake.)

Kwest: Hey. I see you found your way here okay?

Tommy: Pffft. Like I could forget.( They chuckle.)

Kwest: Hey guys!( He said to Bella and Tim. Bella smiles and waves. Tim nods at Kwest as a "hello". Kwest laughs.) Your kids are a trip.

Tommy sighs: Tell me about it. They're always fighting and arguing. ( He sits down in the chair by Kwest.) Who's your artist?( He asks pointing to the girl, singing in the booth.)


	4. Friday's VS Ruby Tuesday's!

Kwest: That's Karma. She's Darius new money maker.

Tommy gives Kwest a look: Please, any artist is D's money maker.

Kwest nods: True. But she's a hit. Her first album went platinum.

Tommy: Really?( He asks, not believing what he was hearing.)

Kwest: Really. She's now working on her second. Darius wants this to become double platinum, so that's what she and I are working for. Hold on.( He turns to Karma. He pushes the intercom button.) Karma. You can take a break.( She nods, taking off her headphones and walks out the sound booth. She sees Tommy and smiles.)

Karma: Hi. I'm Karma.( She said flirtatiously.)

Tommy fought to roll his eyes: Hey.

Karma: You look very familiar.( It clicks in her mind.) You're Lil Tommy Q!( This time Tommy rolls his eyes.)

Tommy glares at her: No! It's Tom Quincy!

Karma grins: Really? Since when?

Tommy: Since I quit Boyzattack.

Karma smirks: I heard you got fired!( Tommy opens his mouth to say something but Kwest beat him to it.)

Kwest: Don't you have a break to take?

Karma smiles: You know, I like taking my break in here.

Kwest: No, you don't!( He raises his voice.)

Karma laughs unaffected by his tone: Fine. Later Kwest. Bye Lil Tommy Q.( She leaves the room.)

Tommy sighs and looks at Kwest: She's a peach.

Kwest: Isn't she?( The studio door opens to see Sadie.) Hey babe!( He smile, getting up walking towards her and kisses her. Bella and Tim made gagging noises. Sadie, Kwest and Tommy laughs.)

Sadie: Tommy, Darius is ready for you.( He sighs again and gets out his chair.)

Tommy: Thanks Sades.( She smiles, gives him a nod and leaves the room.) Come on guys.( They got off the couch and follows Tommy out the room.)

At Darius office... Tommy knocks on the door. He hears a 'come in'. They go in. They see a medium build black bald man sitting at a big wooden desk. He smiles and gets up from his chair and walks over to them.

Darius: Tom!

Tommy smiles back slightly: Darius.( They hug, patting each other on the backs. They pull back away from each other.)

Darius: How have you been?

Tommy: Good. You know the same.( Darius nods, walks over to his desk and sits down in his chair. Tommy and the twins did the same, sitting in the chairs that were in front of Darius's desk. It was two chairs, so Tommy sat in one with Bella on his lap and Tim sat in the other chair.)

Darius: These the twins.( He said looking at them.) Hey, I'm Darius.

Bella smiles: I'm Isabella, bella for short.( Darius smiles and then looks at Tim.)

Tim: Tim.( He said, nodding towards Darius.)

Darius laughs: How old are you?

Tim: 5? Why? How old are you?( Darius laughs again.)

Tommy: Tim!

Darius waves his hand: Naw, it's alright T. I like this kid. He has spunk.

Tommy rolls his eyes: Don't I know it.( Darius chuckles.)

* * *

With Jude (finally lol)... at home in her room with Hunter her boyfriend, writing a song. They were sitting on her bed. Jude sitting between Hunter's legs. With her journal in her lap.

Jude scratches out a line that Hunter wrote: No, no! That doesn't sound right. It has to flow together.

Hunter sighs: Harrison it flows.( He grabs the book from Jude and looks at it.)

Jude shook her head: Does not.

Hunter: Does too.( He said, moving his face to hers.)

Jude: Does not.( She smiles as his lips touch hers. Hunter deepens the kiss, pulling her face closer to his. Jude broke away from the kiss breathing heavy. Jude smiles and pushes Hunter's head playfully.)

Jude whispers: Does not.( She jumps off her bed from Hunter's legs and ran out her room, downstairs. Hunter chases after her. She squeals as he got closer to her. He grabs her by her waist, picking her up as they got into the living room. He threw her on the couch gently. He began to tickle her. Jude laughs and wriggles trying to get away from his ticking fingers. Her face turns red from how hard she was laughing.)

Jude: Please stop!( She laughs some more. Hunter shakes his head.)

Hunter: Nope. Not until you say it does flow.

Jude: Never!

Hunter shrugs: Fine. Then be prepare to be tickled harder.( He tickles her harder. Jude's eyes starts to water, running down her face and the corners of her eyes.)

Jude: Okay. Okay. It flows.( She catches her breath when his fingers left her sides. He smiles down at her as she sits up and began fixing her hair.)

Hunter: I'd knew you'd give up.( She rolls her eyes and pushes Hunter. He laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She smiles and sighs in content, feeling safe and happy to be his arms. The front door open to Sadie and Kwest making out. Jude made a face in disgust, Hunter did the same and clears his throat. They broke away. Sadie looked like a deer in some highlights and Kwest just awkward.)

Sadie: Hey guys.( She said, wiping her lips.)

Jude grins: Hey sades. Hey Kwest.

Kwest: Hey red. Hunter.

Hunter: Hey. You two have fun?( He asks smirking. Sadie looks at Kwest and then back at Hunter.)

Sadie crosses her arms: Oh shut it! Like you two don't come in making out.

Jude: Um, actually Sadie we don't.

Kwest: She's right.( Sadie sighs and rolls her eyes.)

Sadie: Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Kwest.( She turns to him and kisses him lightly on his lips.) I'll call you tonight.

Kwest smiles: Okay. Bye guys.

Jude waves: Bye Kwesty.( He glares at her and leaves. She looks at her watch.) You're early. What's up?

Sadie: Today was kinda slow. So D, let me off early.

Jude: What about Kwest?

Sadie smiles: Oh, he was just giving me a ride and walked me to the door. But it got out of hand.

Jude: Eww. ( Hunter chuckles and gets up from the couch.) Hey, where are you going?

Hunter smiles: Taking my girl out to lunch.( He wraps his arm around her waist. She smiles.)

Jude: I'd love that.( Sadie clears her throat. They look at her.)

Sadie: Still here.

Jude: Your point? Come on Hunter.( They walks towards the front door. Sadie shouts behind them.)

Sadie: Be home by 11.

Jude: Yeah, sure mom.( She said sarcastically and leaves out with Hunter. They got in his Sliver Chrysler 300 and went to Jude's favorite restaurant, T. G. I Friday's.)

* * *

Back with Tommy... Tommy, Tim and Bella had left Darius's office, thirty minutes ago. Darius had Tommy a job as a producer. D always knew Tommy wanted to do that for years. He was going to produce Mason's second album, when he get back from tour, which was tomorrow. Now Tommy had to find a Daycare center for the twins. He knew nothing about Daycare centers in Canada, so he decided to call and ask Sadie.

Tommy on the phone: Hey Sadie.

Sadie: Hey Tom. What's up?( She asks him, polishing her fingers a glittery pink color, she had just brought.)

Tommy: I was wondering if you know any good day cares?

Sadie: Yeah. My little sister Jude works at one. It's called Toronto Baby Center. I'll call them for you and all you have to do is go there and sign some papers. And sign in and out everyone you come.

Tommy: Thanks Sadie. So what's the address?( Sadie gives him the address.) Thanks again, Sades.

Sadie blew on her nails: No problem. I'm here to help. I gotta go, my nails are wet.

Tommy chuckles, same old Sadie: Okay. I'll see ya later. Bye.

Sadie: Bye.( They hung up.)

Tommy: Hey, you guys hungry?( He asks them. They were in the living room watching Alvin and the Chipmunks on DVD.)

Tim: Yeah. Starving.

Bella: Me too.( Tommy nods.)

Tommy: What do you two want to eat?

Tim: Friday's!

Bella: Ruby Tuesday!( They shouts at the same time. They look at each other and glare at each other. Tommy sighs, knowing an argument was about to come.)

Tim: Ruby Tuesdays?! Gross! No one likes Ruby Tuesday!

Bella scoffs: I do!( She turns to Tommy.) Can we go to Ruby Tuesday uncle Tommy?

Tim: No! Fridays!

Bella turns to him: Tuesday!

Tim: Fridays!

Bella: Tuesday!

Tim: Fridays!

Bella: Tuesday!

Tim: Fridays!

Tommy yells: STOP!( They stop and looks at Tommy in shock.) Look this is how we are going to do this. I'm going to flip a coin and who ever it lands on that's where we're going okay?( They nods.) Ok, Bella. Heads or Tails?( He asks her pulling a quarter out his jeans pocket.)

Bella: Heads.

Tim: No! I want heads!

Bella: No, I picked heads. So you get tails!( Tim opens his mouth to say something but Tommy stops him.)

Tommy: Tim you're tails.

Tim: But-( Tommy gives him a look. He closes his mouth.)

Tommy: Okay. Heads we got to Ruby Tuesdays and tails we got to Fridays!( They nods and Tommy flips the quarter. After a few flips it falls back into Tommy's hand landing on tails.) Tails.

Tim smiles and jumps off the couch: Yes! ( Bella pouts. He looks at Bella and mocks her pout.) It's okay Bella. The best twin won!

Bella narrows her blue eyes: Shut up dogface!

Tim shrugs not caring: I might be a dogface but a dogface that's going to Fridays!( He laughs. Tommy shakes him head.)

Tommy shouts: Tim! Stop teasing your sister!

Tim gapes at Tommy: She called me dogface!

Tommy: Yeah. And you shouldn't have teased her first!( Tim huffs and crosses his little arms.) Let's go.( He turns off the DVD and TV. And they all got up and left the house on their way to Friday's.)

* * *

At Friday's... Jude and Hunter made it here before Tommy and the twins did. They had got a booth and had already order their drinks.

Hunter: When are you going to pitch your demo to Darius?

Jude shrugs: I don't know. It's not ready.

Hunter: Yes, it is. Jude, you worked on the demo for almost a month now. You said you were finished two weeks ago. You're putting it off!

Jude: I am not!( She said defensive. Hunter was right. She had been putting it off.)

Hunter: Yes, you are!

Jude: No I am not!

Hunter: Yes!

Jude: No!

Hunter: Yes!

Jude: No!

Hunter smirks: Yes! The last number in the world!

Jude smiles a little: You suck!

Hunter: You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?

Jude: Yeah, I do.( Hunter smiles.)

Hunter: You sure do.( He leans over and kisses her lightly on her lips.)

Jude smiles: Mmm. Can I have another?( Hunter grins and leans back in for another but the waiter came back with their drinks.)

Waiter: Diet Cola for the lady and a Sprite.( He places their drinks in front of them.)

Hunter: Thanks.( The waiter nods and told them their food will be ready soon and left.)

Jude: Okay, maybe you're right. I have been putting it off.

Hunter: Why?( Jude starts to mess with her star ring. She did that when she was nervous or worried about something. Hunter notices it.)

Jude: I just...what if they don't like it? Or what if I'm not what their looking for?( She looks into dark brown chocolate eyes, trying to find an answer. Hunter eye's couldn't help but fill with sympathy.)

Hunter: You'll never know until you try babe. But I do know they'll love you. I mean what's not to love?( Jude blushes feeling her confidence rise.)

Jude: Thanks.( Hunter gives her one of his best smiles.)

Hunter: That's what I'm here for.( He grabs her hand and kisses it. Jude smiles widely.)


	5. They Finally Meet!

Tommy, Bella and Tim walks into Friday's to be greeted by a host. She smiles at Tommy flirtatiously. Tommy smiled back. She was cute, he had to admit. She had on her Friday's uniform but it was more revealing and tight. Her black slacks were skin tight and her shirt was a V-lined and skin tight too. The shirt came up to her stomach just enough to see her stomach pierced with belly button ring. He could tell she lifted her shirt up and tied it tight. Plus her breast were basically popping out her shirt. She flips her long light brown hair back and gave Tommy an lustful look.

Host: Hi!( She said, looking Tommy up and down.) Booth or Table?

Tommy: Table.( She nods, grabbing one adult menu and two kids and walks forward swaying her with Tommy and the twins following. She sat the menus down on the table, giving Tommy a good look of her I-wish-they-were-real breasts. Tommy smiles at her again.) Thanks.

Host: You're welcome. A waitress will be here with you soon.( She said, touching his arm ever so lightly.)

Tommy nods: Thanks again.( She winks at him before leaving swaying her hips again. Tommy shook his head chuckling and looks the menu. The twins did the same.)

A waitress came less than two minutes later holding an note pad: Hi. I'm April. I'll be your server for today. What kind of drinks, can I get ya'll?

Tommy: Uh, I have a Pepsi. What do you guys want?

Bella: I want a strawberry milkshake.

Tim: Ohhh! Me too! But make it chocolate.

April nods, writing down their drinks: Ok, sure. Your drinks will be here soon.( Tommy nods, as an thanks as the waitress leaves.)

Tommy looks around to see a lot of people eating, talking, laughing just having a good time. But one person, a girl caught his attention. She was beautiful. She had long bright red hair, pale skin and the most bluest eyes he ever seen in his life. She was across the room sitting in a booth with a guy with medium length dark hair. She laughs at what he said, throwing her head back laughing away showing off her pearly whites. Her smile made Tommy get chills. She had an amazing smile. He didn't know how long he had been staring because suddenly he heard shouting. He turns his head to see Tim leaning over the table, waving his little short arm like a crazy person in his face.

Tommy: What?( He asks Tim, alittle annoyed he was forced to look away from the beautiful red head. He moves Tim hand out his face that was still there moving crazily.)

Tim: She asked us what we wanted to order?( April had put there drinks in front of them while Tommy was off staring.)

Tommy: Oh. I'll have the Sizzling Chicken and Shrimp.

Tim: Ohh, me too!( He said, smiling.)

Tommy shook his head: No. He'll have something from the kid's menu. Right?( He said, giving Tim an pointed look.)

Tim frowns and nods: Right. Can I have this please?( He points at the burger in the menu. April nods and writes it down.)

April: Would you like fries with that cutie?( He nods and gives April a small smile.) And you sweetie?( She said, referring to Bella.)

Bella: I'll have the spaghetti.( April nods again and writes it down.)

April: It comes with a side. We have fries, carrots with ranch dressing, salad and mandarin oranges. What would you like?

Bella: The salad please.

April: What kind of dressing?

Bella: French.( April writes all what Bella said down.)

April: Okay. Your food would be ready soon.( She told them, grabbing their menus and walking away.)

Tim: Hey! How come you can have the Sizzling Chicken and Shrimp but I can't?!

Tommy rolls his eyes: Because one I'm an adult. Two, you're an child and three it's not good for you.

Tim smirks: Then why are you eating it?

Tommy smirks back: Because I can.( He sips his Pepsi. Tim pouts. Bella laughs. He glares at her and flicks some of his chocolate milkshake on her white Barbie shirt. She gasps.)

Bella's eyes were filled with anger: You jerk! This is my favorite shirt!( Tommy winces from her pitch as people looks at there table.)

Tim: Oops.( He smiles. Bella dips her finger in her shake and wipes it on Tim's face. She laughs. He clenches his teeth and looks at her ready to attack.)

Tommy got enough: Stop!( He shouts, not caring if people was staring. The twins look at Tommy in shock.) I can't take you two no where without you guys acting like you don't have any sense!( They looks down at the table ashamed. They hated when Tommy yelled at them. Tommy notices this.) Yeah, you two should be ashamed of yourselves! Apologize to each other!( They didn't say anything.) Now!

Tim: Sorry Bella.( He mumbles with no emotion.)

Bella: Sorry Tim.( She said the same, wiping off her shirt.)

Tommy: Good.( He grabs some napkins and hands them to Tim.)

Tim grabs them: Thanks.( Tommy nods, still alittle frustraded. Tim wipes the strawberry shake off his face.)

April came back with their food: Okay. Here ya'll go. Sizzling Chicken and Shrimps for you. Careful its hot.( She said, placing the plate in front of Tommy.) The Bold-N-Juicy Burger with fries for the handsome little guy and Spaghetti with a side salad with french for the pretty little girl.( Bella smiles at the compliment.)

Bella: Thank you.

Waitress smiles back: You're welcome. Enjoy your meal.( She said to them then walking off. They ate in silence the only sound was glasses being picked up and down and forks hitting their plates. Tommy was happy, it was the only silence he got from them unless they were sleeping but that was different story. Bella looks up from her food to Tommy.)

Bella: I have to go to the bathroom.( Tommy put down his Pepsi on the table and got up from his chair. Bella followed his actions.)

Tommy: Okay. Tim, you got to go?

Tim shook his head no: Nope. I can hold my liquids unlike "peeing every five minutes" here.( Bella gapes at him and smacks him upside his head. Tim spits out his fry he had just ate. He glares at Bella back.)

Tommy: Serves you right! Now come on!( He said, grabbing a hold of Tim's ear. He hisses in pain.)

Tim: Ow! Wait! Why do I have to go? I don't have to pee? Ow!

Tommy: I know, but I'm not leaving you at this table by yourself.( They all walk towards the woman's bathroom and let Bella good in, while they waited for her outside the bathroom.)

Tim sighs still in pain: Can you please let go of my ear?!

Tommy: No! You should not hurt or disrespect your sister like that! I should rip your ear off!( He pulls harder. Tim yelps.) But I'm not. Even through I should.( He lets go of Tim's now red ear. Tim sighs heavily and rubs his ear.)

Tim: Man, you're strong!

Tommy grins: Yeah. Remember that the next time you want to hurt your sister.

Tim: I will. Geez!( Tommy smiles in satisfaction.)

In the bathroom with Bella... She had just finished using the toilet and was going to wash her hands. She walks over to the sink with the big mirrors when she sees the girl, Tommy was staring at earlier.

Bella: Hi.( She said politely.)

The girl turns to her and smiles: Hi.

Bella: I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella.( Jude smiles widely at her introduction of herself.)

Girl: I'm Jude. But you can call me Jude.( Bella giggles.)

Bella: I would shake your hand but it's kinda gross at the moment.( Jude chuckles.) By the way, can you help me with the soap? I can't reach it.

Jude nods: Sure.( She gives her some of the pink scented soap.)

Bella: Thanks.( She rubbing her hands together, coating them with the pink liquid over the sink bowl.)

Jude: You're welcome.( She said, as they continue to wash their hands.)

When they were finished, they said their goodbyes and left. Jude was the first one out. Bumping into Tommy in the process, making her tumble to the floor. Jude let out painful groan. She landed right on her butt pretty hard and knew her butt was going to be bruised. It was already throbbing. She sighs and looks at the person she crashed into. Her breath got caught into her throat. He instantly smiles as he sees who it is. Jude smiles back. He was very good-looking. He had dark brown hair that was gelled and spiked in every direction. She could tell he had spent at least 10 to 20 minutes on his hair. His eyes were the most gorgeous shades of blue eyes. Jude's eyes went wild looking over the guy. He was an goddess. After scanning his face, her eyes went down to his body. And boy did he have one. His muscles were practically coming out his black button. It fitted his chest in all the right places. Tommy smiles, as the red head checks him out. She was instantly attracted to him. His lips were moving meaning he was talking. She snaps out her thoughts.

Jude: Sorry. What did you say?( She asks blushing madly, feeling embarrassed. Tommy lets out an deep chuckle. Jude felt her whole body get covered in goose bumps. His laugh was unbelievably sexy.)

Tommy smiles, shaking his head, dismissing her question. Holding out his hand for her to take. She looks at his hand in confusion. Then she realized she was on the floor. Her cheeks went red once again. Tommy smirks as she blushes, knowing he caused it. She grabs it and Tommy pulls her up with ease.

Tommy: You okay?( Jude nods, not trusting her voice.) My name's Tommy.

Jude: Jude.( She smiles at him. He returns the smile and shakes her hand softly. Jude's face went beet red again, realizing they were still handing hands. She quickly removes her hand from his as if he burnt her. The truth was he was sending sparks through her. And his heat was getting too much for her. Her hand tingled after letting go his. Tommy gave her an confused look at her actions. Jude just smiles, sticking her hands into the pockets of her ripped jeans, trying to ignore the slight tingly sensation in her palm. An image of Hunter flashed through her mind. She frowns. How could she had forgotten about Hunter. Her boyfriend. Her best friend. God! She was an bad girlfriend. Tommy sees her frown and gets curious and alittle worried. She looked like she was having an argument with herself in her head.)

Tommy: Is something wrong?( Jude eye's snaps to his and shakes her head. Causing her hair to fall in front of her face. Tommy resist the urge to run his fingers through the red locks. Jude tucks the piece of hair behind her ears and sticks her hand back into her pockets.)

Jude: I have to go.( Tommy's face fell but he quickly turns his face emotionless. Jude notices it, but doesn't say a thing.) Sorry, for bumping into you.

Tommy waves it off: It's cool.( Jude nods.)

Jude tilts her head and bites her bottom lip: See you around? Maybe?( She asks hopefully. Tommy's face brighten with an smile. She looked cute when she did that. Jude couldn't help but smile back. His smile was beautiful. It made her heart pick up its pace.)

Tommy: Yeah. Count on it.( Jude felt an blast of relief over her.)

Jude nods and smiles at Tommy softly: Kay. Well, later.

Tommy: Bye.( She turns on her heel, walking away back to the booth with Hunter. Tommy sighs, as he watches Jude leave. Tim grins.)

Tim: Somebody likes somebody.( He says in singsong.)

Tommy looks at Tim: Shut it, Tim!( Tim laughs. The door opens out came Bella. They go back to their table and finish their meals. When they finished, Tommy got the bill, paid and went home with thoughts of an beautiful red head.)


	6. Thoughts and Bad Dreams

Jude couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. Those eyes, that body and those_ lips_. God, was that man gorgeous! His lips looked so soft, so kissable, so tempting to kiss- wait what?! I just met this guy and I'm already talking about kissing him. I'm such a bad girlfriend!

Hunter looks at over at his girlfriend, to see an far-away, glaze clouded over her beautiful features: Jude. Jude!( He said, alittle loud with just enough pitch to knock that glaze from her ocean blue eyes. Her head snapped towards his. Brown met blue.)

Jude: Huh?( Hunter frowns at the confused yet anxious look upon her face.)

Hunter: What's on your mind, babe?( He reverts his eyes back towards the road, but kept his peripheral vision on her.)

Jude shakes her head, trying to dismiss thoughts of Tommy: Nothing. Just my demo.( She said, lying. Jude mentally slaps herself for lying. He was her boyfriend for Christ sake! A familiar yet uninvited voice came popping in her head. _'You could at least tell him the truth, liar!'_. Jude scoffs in her mind. 'Oh yeah! Like telling my boyfriend, 'Oh I was just thinking about Tommy, some sexily, hot guy. That I want to kiss and do things that aren't appropriate for children under 13. Yeah, like that's really better!'.Jude argued._'Pffft! No need for the sarcasm'._ Realization pounced down on Jude, hard. 'Who in the hell am I talking too?! Great! Now I'm losing my mind and talking to myself!')

Hunter smiles, as if he could tell what she was thinking: They're going to love your song. I promise.( He says confidently, reaching over the gear handle, intertwining their fingers together lovingly. Jude frowns as guilt filled her stomach. Here she was thinking about another guy, when she had an awesome hot guy right beside her.)

Jude forced a smile: Thanks. I love you.( She said, truthfully. She did love him. A lot.)

Hunter smiles too: I love you too.( He squeezes her hand gently.)

Jude: Where are we going?( She asks, after seeing he past her street. Hunter quickly flashes her a grin before turning back to road.)

Hunter: That's for me to know and you to find out!( Jude pouts.)

Jude: Fine.( She laid back into the passenger's seat.)

* * *

Tommy and the twins went straight home after leaving Friday's. It was around 4, when they got home. Everyone went to their rooms. Tomorrow was Monday and the day Bella and Tim will be going to day care. He was happy because then he'll have some peace and quiet. Plus, school didn't start for another 3 weeks in September. It was now the beginning of August. Tommy thoughts was cut short when Tim ran into his room holding his Gibson with red and wet eyes. Tommy knew he had been crying.

Tommy looks at him in concern: What's wrong buddy?

Tim shoves the guitar at Tommy, sobbing freely: Iruinedit! Ibrokeoneof thestrings! I'msorryuncleTommy! I'msosorry!( He said in a rush. Tommy looks at him in worry and confusion. Tommy placed the guitar down on the bed and grabs Tim's shoulders softly.)

Tommy: Ok! Calm down. What did you do?

Tim closes his eyes, not wanting to see Tommy's eyes: I broke your guitar.( More tears leaked out his closed eyes.) I didn't mean to! It was an accident.( He sais, softly and slow.) I'm sorry.

Tommy couldn't help but smile: It's okay Tim.( He took an glance at the guitar then back at Tim.) You didn't break it.( Tim's eye flew open and looks at Tommy's smiling face.)

Tim: I didn't?!( Tommy shook his head.)

Tommy: Nope. The string just loose. See.( He picks up the guitar and tighten the last string called the High E.) See. All better.

Tim sniffs: Oh. You're not mad at me?( Tommy looks at him in confusion.)

Tommy: No. Why should I be?

Tim sighs: Because I could of broken it!

Tommy: But you didn't. It's alright.( He wipes Tim's eyes and cheeks from tears with his thumb.) It's okay, dude!( He grabs the neck of the guitar and hands it back to Tim.)

Tim smiles: Thanks, Tommy.

Tommy smiles back: You're welcome, Buddy.( Tim leaves Tommy's room and goes back to his own. Tommy grins. Tim never cried over practically anything but his mom dying. Tim was always an tough kid. Always kept a straight face, through anything. Even if he was upset. But no tears, none whatsoever. Tommy was really surprise that Tim actually cried over a loose guitar string. He guess Tim really cared about it.)

* * *

Hunter dropped Jude off at her house that evening, around 5 because he knew she had to work in the morning. Jude walks through the front door and seen Sadie and Kwest making out again. Jude rolls her eyes and slams the door closed. Sadie broke away quickly after hearing an slam. It was Jude. She wipes her lips and tries to fix her hair. Jude laughs. Keyword: Tries. Kwest was rubbing down his shirt to eliminate some of the wrinkles, but it was no use. Jude walks farther into the living room.

Jude: Wow. Twice in one day. Aren't I lucky?

Sadie glares at her: Jude, why aren't you with Hunter?

Jude exhales: Hello! I have to work in the morning!

Sadie mocks: Hello! You could of stayed out longer!( Jude shook her head.)

Jude: No. Because if I did, I'd be tired. I can't afford to be sleep. I work with little kids Sades, remember?

Sadie sighs, her eyes softening: Yeah, I remember. Well, come on, Kwest. We're going to my room.( She smiles seductively at him. Kwest grins. Jude stuck out her tongue out in disgust. They got up from the couch and went upstairs to Sadie's room.)

Jude: Try to keep it down tonight, please!( She shouts behind them. They couple heard her and shouts back.)

Sadie: Okay, but I don't make any promises!

Kwest: Yeah! What she said!

Jude shook her head, laughing. Kwest was so clueless sometimes, but still kinda smart. Well, at least he was cute. But not like that, Jude always thought of Kwest as in older brother or friend. Jude drops down on the love seat by the couch, not wanting to sit on the couch that Sadie and Kwest made out on. She picks up the remote and turns on the TV. Jude flip channel from to channel. Nothing was on. She clicks it off and goes to her room. She didn't hear anything, as she walks up the stairs past Sadie's room. Which she glad for. Jude opens her door to be greeted with darkness. Jude flips on her lights and sighs. She was bored outta her mind. She wished Hunter was there with her. Jude decided to take a shower. She walks into her bathroom and turn on the hot and cold, making it warm. Stripping from her clothes, jumping into the shower. 15 minutes later, she got out; turning off the water. Grabbing the baby blue towel off its pole, wrapping it her body.

Jude went into her room, straight to her dresser and pulls out a pair of underwear, a tank and boy-shorts. Her tank top was pink with an black guitar on the front. And her boy-shorts were black with the words saying "Rock On!" on the butt in pink. It was an matching set. Christmas present from Sadie. After finishing dressing, she combed out her wet, tangled hair; putting it into ponytail. Deciding to let it air dry because she didn't feel like blow drying it. It was 8:19, when Jude finally laid down in her bed. Only to be pulled out when her cell rung. Jude groans, hops out her bed to her bathroom where her pants were that carried her cell phone. She pulls her Motorola RIZR Z3 that was a cherry red color. The screen flashes, saying she had " One new text message" it was from Hunter. Jude smiles, walking back into her room, sitting on her bed. It read: "Hey Babe! Can't sleep. Miss u!". Jude smiles more as she texts him back. "Me either. Miss u 2." It wasn't long before Hunter text her back. "I wish I was there with u. What r u wearing? Lol"

Jude laughs and texts back. "U don't know how bad I want u here. And I'm wearing nothing."

Hunter's text: "Really??"

Jude laughs again. "No u perv! A tank and boy shorts."

Hunter's text: "Even hotter!"

Jude smiles. "Thank u. Wat r u wearing?"

Hunter chuckles. Some boxers."

Jude's text. " O Really? No shirt?"

Hunter's text. "No shirt."

Jude's text. "Hmm. Wat were u doing b4 u text me?"

Hunter's text: "Thinking bout u."

Jude smiles and text back. "Same here."( They talked some more before had to go because it was 9:00. Hunter understood and let her go. Jude closed her cell and put it on her bed side table. She yawns, wrapping herself up under her sky blue covers. Her eyes got heavy and fell into a deep sleep.)

* * *

Tommy was in his bed sleeping peacefully. He goes to sleep early too; he doesn't like to be tired at work either. There was an knock on the door. But it goes unnoticed. The door opens and in came Isabella with her Hannah Montana PJ's, Tommy brought her last year. She was holding her pink, furry bear; she sleeps with. Bella walks over to Tommy's bed to see him sleeping softly. His eyes were closed, lips were parted and pouted, his breathing was low and even. Bella lifts her tiny hand and taps Tommy on his head hard. He groans and turns over on his stomach, his face facing the wall instead of Bella. She sighs.

Bella held her bear tighter: Tommy.( He didn't wake.) Tommy!( She shouts. Tommy jumps awake. His head snaps towards her, his eyes wide with fear.)

Tommy: What?! What happen?! Is the house on fire?!( He asks thickly with sleep.)

Bella: No, I couldn't sleep.( Tommy knew that voice. It was Bella. He moves to sit down and looks at her. She was hugging her bear, the bear Carly gave her. Tommy sighs and scratches his head.)

Tommy: What's wrong?

Bella: I had a bad dream.( She said, lowly. Tommy had a feeling on what it was about. Carly.)

Tommy: What was it about?( He asks, hitting the bed, motioning for her to come sit. She climbed the best way she could up on the bed. Tommy helps her out by pulling her up by her waist, sitting her next down to him.)

Bella frowns, tears filled her eyes: Mommy.

Tommy sighs, running an hand over his face: What happen?

Bella exhales, her eyes fell downcast to the bed: I was in the car with mommy and Tim. We were driving and then an another car hits us and we spin and spin and flipped. We was upside down. I looked around the car and seen Tim woke but mommy... She-( Tears fell down her cheeks.) She wasn't woke. I crawled over to her and shook her but she never woke up. She never woke up.( Bella sobs, her bear muffling the sound. Tommy pulls her into his arms, feeling tears of his own fall down. Which he quicky wipes away, not wanting to cry in front of Bella.)

Tommy: It's okay. It's going to be okay.( He said, rocking her back and front, rubbing her hair soothingly.) I promise.

Bella sniffs, closing her eyes: Can I stay with you? I don't want to sleep by myself.( She asks weakly.)

Tommy nods, kissing her head: Sure.( Bella's eyes closed slowly, all that crying made her exhausted.)

It wasn't too long before Tommy heard her even breaths and knew she was asleep in his arms. Tommy sighs, as he moves the cover from his king sized bed, laying Bella down; her head placed on his second pillow. He pulls his silky, dark blue colored sheets over her tiny frame. His eyes fell on Bella's small, round face and frowns. Bella's face was flushed pink and wet from crying and she frowning. Tommy could tell she was in a restless sleep. He just hope she feel better in the morning. A yawn escapes his lips, telling him to go back to sleep. His eyes were already heavy; he laid down beside Bella, raising the cover enough for his legs to slide under. Tommy's eyes closed and he was out like a light.


	7. The Daycare Center Meet

Around 5:10 am in the morning, Tommy woke up; sweating and panting. He just had the same nightmare as Bella. He groans, running an hand through his messy, bed hair. He looks at his alarm clock to see 5:ll am. He groans again. It was too early for him to be waking up. But he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without having that dream again. So, he got up out his bed and went into his bathroom, deciding to take a shower. After his 30 minute shower, he brushes his teeth and put on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt but he didn't do his hair. He was too tired. He left his bathroom into his room, catching an glimpse of Bella sleeping peacefully. He smiled, happy that one of them got some peacefully, non-nightmare, dreamless sleep. The thought of coffee entered his mind, as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. Tommy flips the light on and made a beeline to his coffee pot and fixes his coffee. French vanilla, his personal home favorite. Tommy's eyes slide closed, after watching the coffee brew. Beeping woke him with a start. He yawns, grabbing a mug out the shelf above him. Once the cup was fully in his hands, he pours himself a steaming, hot cup of French Vanilla coffee.

He took a sip, deciding to drink it black. He sighs at the hotness slide down his throat. It felt good and it woke him up alittle but enough. He looks at the clock on this stove to see 6:26 am. still too early. He usually woke up at 7 and got ready for work. But Tommy knew it was no use now. So, he finished his coffee and went back upstairs to fix his hair.

______________________________________________________________________________

A loud, annoying beeping rang in Jude's ear telling her to get up at 6: 30am. It was her alarm clock. Jude moans as the sunlight hit her eyes, she closes them and stretches. She hits her alarm, making it shut up and got up. She felt a little sleepy but still refresh. Jude went straight to her bathroom, turning on the steaming, hot water and the cold to make it warm. She strips from her PJ's and got into the water.

Alittle over 30 minutes later, she was finished with her shower and got out; wrapping her light blue towel her body off her pole. She quickly goes in her room, right to her closet. Jude picks out her favorite ripped jeans and her metal belt from the top shelf above her clothes. Her dresser was the next thing she opened and got out a red tank top decorated with a black Mic and the words below saying "Sing Your Heart Out!" in black also. Jude loves that shirt, it explained so much about her because she loves to sing. She might work at a Daycare center but singing was her passion. She blow dries her red hair after putting her clothes on and curled it in loose curls. Jude liked her hair, it was different. She didn't care what other people say. Sadie said she looked weird because red is not her natural hair color. Which was true, she was a blonde. But blonde made her look like everyone else and she wanted to stand out, be different. Jude combs her hair after curling it making the curls looser and cuter. She put on her red and black converses, and did her make up. Jude grabs her jacket, keys, cell and her backpack. Then she was out the door, jumping into her blue mustang, driving off to Toronto Daycare Center.

At Toronto Daycare Center...... Jude parks into her parking space that had her name on it. She grabs her backpack with everything in it and her jacket. Jude got out her car, locking it and walking into the tall, big building.

Jude smiles: Hey, Sarah.( She said, to the girl at the front desk. She was naturally tan with shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. She smiles back seeing her red-haired friend.)

Sarah: Hey, Jude. How are you this morning?( Jude walks over to the desk, placing her folded arms on top of it.)

Jude: Good. You?

Sarah: Good. Oh, we have two new kids coming in today. Twins.( Jude sighs. She might of liked her job but other people kids were a pain in the ass. And it was starting to take a tole on her.)

Jude: Girl or boy?

Sarah looks down at her clipboard: Both. Uh, a Timothy and Isabella Quincy. Sadie called.( Something clicked in Jude mind at those names but couldn't put a finger on it. She shook her head.)

Jude nods: Thanks, Sarah.

Sarah smiles: Welcome.( Jude walks away from the desk to the 2 to 6 age group section.)

Tommy looked at his wristwatch for the third time. He'd been waiting on Tim for the last 10 minutes and it was starting to annoy him.

Tommy: Tim, come on! We only have a couple of minutes. And if I'm late, I'm taking away your hair gel!( At that being said, Tim came running down the stairs wearing his black leather jacket, with his book bag on one shoulder. Tommy smiles, knowing that'll get him to come down.)

Bella sighs: 'Bout time, slowpoke!( Tim glares at her, holding the strap to his bag tightly.)

Tim: Shut up, cry baby!( He shouts angrily. Tommy sighs, looking at the ceiling asking 'why me?')

Bella gapes at him: Cry baby? Please! At least I don't cry over loose guitar strings!( She smirks at her brother's expression. It was across between embarrassment and shock.)

Tim: How do you know about that?!( He asks, demandingly. Bella opens her mouth to answer but Tommy beats her to it.)

Tommy: Argue later! We have to go. Come on!( They left the house to the garage. Tommy got the viper, helping each other them in; putting on their seatbelts. They were small, so they fitted perfectly in one seat. The garage door opens, and Tommy zooms out onto the road.)

At Toronto Daycare Center.... Tommy and the twins walks into the big building side by side in awe. They looked around for a minute then went to the front desk that had a brown-haired girl typing on her computer. Tommy waits for her to notices them. Sarah had heard the front doors open but didn't look up from her monitor. A shadow above her made her look up and away from the computer to a attractive dark-haired man and two kids, a boy and girl at each sides of his legs. She smiles.'He's fuckin' hot!'.

Sarah, cheerfully: Hi! Can I help you?

Tommy smiles back slightly: Uh, yeah. I'm Tom Quincy. Sadie called you about me?

Sarah nods, her face lighting up: Ah, yes! Timothy and Isabella. We've been expecting you guys.( She looks down at the two and smiles friendly at them. Bella smiles back, Tim barely notice.)

Tommy nods, stuffing his hands in his pants: Great. So, uh is there any papers you want me to sign, um,( He looks at her name-plate then back at her.) Sarah?

Sarah blushes: Yeah. Just a few papers.( She looks back down at her desk, opening the folder, pulling out the register papers. She hands them to Tommy, her smile never leaving her face. Tommy nods slightly and grabs the papers. He looks over them, reading it carefully and signs them. Tommy hands Sarah the papers and the pen he borrowed. She smiles, sliding the papers back into the folder and placing it on her desk.) You're all set. Welcome to Toronto Daycare Center!

Tommy grins: Thanks.

Sarah nods: You're welcome. Oh, and don't forget to sign in and out everyday, okay?

Tommy nods: Okay. Where do I take them?

Sarah smiles: Eager to get away huh?

Tommy nods again: More than you know.( He jokes. Sarah giggles.)

Sarah: Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. They are in the 2 to 6 age section. It's down the hall to your right.

Tommy: Thanks, Sarah.

Sarah blushes, smiling hard: You're welcome, Tom.( Tommy gives her his million-dollar smile before turning around walking down the hall with the twins following.)

Tommy, Bella and Tim walks into the room to see kids already there. Some were playing, talking and others were just sitting quietly. Tommy saw a girl, older girl. She had her back to him while talking to a little girl. Tommy felt a chill run down his back noticing the girl's bright red hair. He knew for an instant the girl was Jude. The little girl must of saw him because she pointed at him, making the red head turn around. And what she saw, made her mouth drop. It was Tommy. Her eyes went wide and suddenly her mouth got dry.

Tommy smiles at her. Jude felt her heart flutter and pick up it's pace. She blushes, feeling dumb to feel that way but smiles back anyway. She couldn't stop herself. His smiles were addicting.

Tommy: Hey.

Jude:.....


End file.
